fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey's Path: Long Standing Grudge
Introduction It's a nice day somewhere in Earth-Land, a large ocean liner is pulling into a town littered with clubs, stores and casinos. Aboard this massive ship are two beutiful women one with light red hair and the other with light green hair. "Wow! This place looks like fun!!" Smiled the red head as she ran down the ramp excited like a little girl on her birthday. "I say we head to a bar and drink till tonight and hit a casino! What ya think Cyn?" The girl took down her hood as she saw all the amazing activities that they had to offer, she hadn't seen anything like it before. "Alright, sounds like a blast, this is all so amazing" Cynteria told Alice as she held her hand and walked together into the crowd. "Alot of security though and i mean alot....Think something is happening?" Said Alice as she let go on Cyn's had and wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her in close. "Ya think they heard about our wild nights?" Alice glanced around quickly noticing alot of wanted poster's up as well, but could only catch a glimpse of the face on the posters. Cynteria was too busy looking at the bright lights and amazing scenery to notice Alice's behavior as she stopped at what appeared to be the city fountain. Her eye's focused on it as she was in awe, "Wow, I can't believe such a place like this even exist's" She said looking back to Alice who was still looking around, "Anything wrong?" "Nothing....Just got a bad feeling about something...." Said Alice turning around and walking up to Cyn kissing her on the lips. "You seriously haven't been anywhere like this before?" Alice noticed two teenagers gawking with amazment at Alice and Cyn's relationship, so Alice smirked and kissed Cyn on the neck before winking at the two boys. The two boys quickly stopped to see what was happening as they both started to get nosebleeds, and quickly ran to a nearby fountain to dunk themselves into. "You really love to mess around with people don't you?" Cynteria said moving her hand lower to her backside. "Of course! Especially when it's us being naughty!" She smiled kissing Cyn on the lips again. "I say we get a hotel before we start partying.....Don't wanna do it drunk and forget where our hotel is....Done that before did not end well." What Alice didn't know from the crowd an old friend was watching her. As the two women moved on the mysterious stalker vanished just as several police officers closed in on him The two found their way to a nice hotel that they paid for a full week, when they entered, they saw that the room itself was like a palace, the chandiler was covered with replica crystal's, the room had fancy furniture, and there was even a small waterfall near the way. "Wow... I can't believe we have this all to ourselves... You did pay for the single bed right?" Cynteria asked winking at Alice as she placed her bag on the ground and went to go see what else there was in the room. Aliuce jumped onto the bed. "Yep though we could start a Harem on this thing!" She smiled while laying in a sudective pose. "Wanna try it out?" Cynteria looked at her with a wide grin before she went over to lock the door and walk over to the windows, "Best to have our privacy, after all, we are on vacation" she said smiling before closing the windows, both blocked from the outside world as they spent four hours together in their room. The next day Alice woke up to see Cyn still sleeping, slide over and kissed Cyn on the lips before getting dressed and openning the window. "Well gonna be a nice day to day it seems..." She said to herself still getting that bad feeling from yesterday. "He better not be here...." Cynteria moaned as she felt the wind enter the room, she stretched her arms over and noticed that Alice was already awake. "Good morning, how you feeling?" She said running her hands through her hair. Alice turned around putting on a fake smile as she sat down on the bed next to Cyn. "I'm good how about you beutiful?" She said as she kissed Cyn on the neck. "Sleep well?" "Oh yeah... Though I got the feeling something's been bugging you, you usually go after me with more feeling, everything alright?" Cynteria said looking down at Alice. "It's nothing....Just got a feeling that my old teacher is somewhere around here....Which isn't good." Said Alice "I see, well I haven't sensed any kind of negative energy around the town, so maybe he's hiding somewhere, but for the moment it seems like we're safe" Cynteria said kissing Alice on the lips and moving her hand down the blanket towards Alice's legs. Alice smiled moaning alittle and quickly mounting Cyn. "How about we go shopping before we have some more fun?" She said giving Cyn a cheeky lick on the tip of her nose. "Give us a chance to look around the place." "Sounds wonderful to me, I've never been in this kind of city before" Cynteria said grabbing her hips before sitting up and going to kiss Alice on the cheek again. "Markus gave me alittle kinda easy job to do here as well....Scout out soem potentual new recruits passing through." Said Alice smiling at her beautiful girlfriend. "Dont' mind do ya?" Alice rolled off Cyn's lap laying on the bed in a really seductive pose in the bed to mess Cyn around a bit. Cynteira looked at the watch, "I think we got time for one other thing, but I get to go first this time" Cynteria said diving under the blankets as she covered Alice's lower half with it and went to work. Shopping Arcade After what felt like an hour of extra activities, both of the woman, fully clothed on the outside, were walking down the streets as they saw all the different kinds of stores and shops that spread for quite a bit. Alice was simply looking around while Cynteria had diamond sparkles in her eyes by everything around her. "Ya know this reminds me of a place called Neo Dicarin....A huge shopping city that made it's money off of tourist come to shop and enjoy the events they had going on." Said Alice looking into a clothes shop. "Had this cute little shop that sold amazing magical artifacts and texts." "Never really been to a clothing shop before... Looks interesting" Cynteria said standing behind her as Alice felt a quickly jolt and stood up, seeing Cynteria with her fingers in a position for pinching, "Wanna go and see what we could find?". "Not much i'd wear in there but we might be able to find something for you." Said Alice gently slapping Cyn's fingers away. "Maybe a nice dress. Or something along those lines atleast." "Well maybe for dinner tonight, but let's see if they have any outdoor wear for me" Cynteria said grabbing Alice's hand and leading her inside. "Don't hope it costs too much either...only got 500,000 Jewels..." Said Alice with a smile as she gets dragged into the building. "Ohhh stop a sec here's something." Alice picked out a long elegant black dress with a white eagle pattern sewn into it. "Isn't this a bit much? I mean don't get me wrong I love to dress sexy, but this is more for the rich girls" Cynteria said looking at it. "I dunno you'd look great in it...Guess i could get it as a present for Ellena is about her size." Said Alice thinking. "Hmmm Well we cna find one in green i guess i saw a really nice looking place to eat for dinner but i think we need to dress alittle more....Up market to get in." Cynteria looked around trying to find the perfect dress as she came apon a blue one with rose-like patterns on it, "I think this would fit you perfectly, especially in the bust region" She said winking at Alice. "Aww more enjoyable when it's too tight." She smirked giving the thumbs up on the choice. "How much is it?" "Huh, it's actually just around 50,000, not too bad a price for something this good looking" Cynteria said passing it over to Alice. "Ok thats 150k then this one is 100,000....That means we'll ahve enough for afew more days here." She smiled. "I already booked us into that resturant that cos 500,000 which was a very nice discount." Alice giggled as she payed thinking back to how she got the discount. Cynteria simply rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I'm getting hungry, what do you say we get something to eat?" Cynteria said as she grabbed her bag and walked out with Alice. "Lets go get changed first then we'll go i reserved the best table in the building for 7:30 tonight." Said Alice pulling Cyn close. "Give us enough time to "admire" what we're gonna wear." Cynteria gave Alice an eskemo kiss, "You're lucky your lady is a Phoenix Slayer, any other mage would've been completely drained after so many activities" She said moving towards her ear to give it a small lick. "One of the reasons i love you so much babe." Said Alice as she smiled spanking Cyn's rear and leading her to the hotel so they can get cahnged. "I left the dress i brought from back home in the hotel." "Well I get the feeling a show is in order" Cynteria said smacking Alice's butt as they both entered the door and went to their room to look at their clothes that they bought. "Why don't you go first?" Alice smiled and went into the bathroom to get changed coming out and acting liek a supermodel striking sexy poses in her long dark red dress. "So? What ya think?" She asked leaning in close to Cyn. Cynteria used all her will power not to want to do everything to Alice, but all she could do was kiss her on the lips, "Very sexy, now it's time for me to show my stuff..." She said entering the bathroom to try out her new clothing. After a few minutes, Cynteria walked out in a model pose as she did a pose that showed off her best features. Alice smiled before leaping onto Cyn and kissing her deeply on the lips. "Sorry too sexy to hold back." She giggled before rolling off Cyn and standing up. "Be careful... We may end up eating home if this keeps up..." Alice said feeling her dress tightening as she licked her lips. "your right would hate to waste all that money....Lets head to the resturant now." Said Alice as she helped Cyn up into a hug. "Ya know they have no clue i'm bringing another woman to my romantic evening." Cynteria chuckled as she gave Alice's butt one more smack, "Well let's just say that this woman isn't just your average woman" She said with a grin as she felt a smack on her own butt by Alice. "Oh i know that....Your amazing in everyway." Said Alice taking Cyn's hand. "Though lets avoid having too much fun i wanna finish my food before getting thrown out." "Haha, sure" Cynteria said as the two headed off. Eventful Evening The two arrived at this seriously upperclass building with beautiful ceilings with elaborate paintings and well made chairs. "By the wings of the Phoenix! This place is nice!" Said Alice as she entered into the building. Cynteria entered right next to Alice, looking up at some of the amazing decorations that were in the building, but what really caught her eye was the large carved marble columm's that were everywhere. Cynteria had absorbed many different kinds of rock before, but she never got to absorb any marble. She attempted to go and touch one, but was stopped by Alice who gave her a flick on the forehead. "Hey, come on I haven't absorbed any rock in the last three days, if I don't absorb more daily, I'll start to lose my strength" She said looking at Alice. "Absorb some on the way out....We wont' get in too much trouble then...." Said Alice with an evil smirk. "Just not the columns...Maybe that fountain over there." Alcie and Cyn waited for one of the waiters to guide them to their table. Once they were shown to the table they sat down and ordered as much as they could. "Wow, are you sure we'll be able to afford all this? It's costs an arm and a leg" Cynteria said looking at the menu before handing it over to the waiter. "Yeah made a 500k deposit got us a table for the whole night if needed." Said Alice smiling as she handed the menu to the waiter. "We got enough for the rest of our holiday so relax and enjoy the food." The waiter went off to pass on the order to the kitchen staff. "It still doesn't feel real though, then again the last 3 session's we had didn't feel real either, but still..." Cynteria looked around, seeing all of the rich people sitting around, talking and eating while enjoying their evening. "I never imagined myself to be in this situation, or even to be here with a great woman either" She said looking back to Alice as she placed her hand over her's. "Well you are part of a noble clan now remember....Might as well get used to this life style." Smiled Alice as she put her hand on Cyn's. "Though we do prefer the life we normally have at the estate....Chaos." Alice noticed two people equally out of places as them, she exmained them for a moment then returned her gaze to Cyn. "I suppose... though I don't mind the peace and quiet every now and then" Cynteria said moving her hand down to do something as Alice felt something press on her thigh as she looked down to find a small piece of partchment and secretly read it. Are those some of the people after you? ''The note said as Cynteria drank some water. Alice takes the note reads it and shakes her head. "No they jsut seem out of place like us." She smiled as she winked at Cyn. Cynteria laughed as the two spent the last half hour talking about any random topic until their food arrived, both woman smiled widely as they began to eat. "Oh my god's, this is the most amazing meal I've ever had" Cynteria said wiping her face with a napkin before continuing to eat. Alice smirked as she stripped a rack of ribs like each peice of meat on a stick. "Yeah it ain't bad....Might have to tell the Eat Sisters back home they got competition." Said Alcie as after she swollow the meat in one go with no problem at all. Cynteria licked her lips as she saw Alice eating, but knowing that they were in public, it would have to wait until they could get some privacy as she began to eat more. After what seemed like hour's, the two young ladies were sitting back in their chair's among the empty plates, smiling with content about their food. "Oh wow, it's been so long since I was able to eat that well" Cynteria said grabbing a drink of carbonized lime soda she ordered and drank some to allow her to digest the food more easily. "I'd hate to brag but i haven't...." Smirked Alice rubbing her foot against Cyn's leg under the table. Cynteria smiled as she winked at Alice, but then heard the sounds of footsteps as their waiter came back with a bill in hand. "We paid already....." Said Alice as she glared at the waiter. "Your boss made is very clear that our depisit would cover our meal and then some." "I was not informed....You still need to pay." Said the waiter. "Well would be a shame if something happened here sweetheart.....Like that natural stone foutine suddenly breaking." Said Alice as she winked to Cyn. "Imagine what would happen if this place suddenly flooded how much business would you lose?" "Regardless if you don't pay we shall call the police." Said the waiter glaring back. Cynteira simply got up as she went to the waiter, "Do you see that marble fountain over there?" She said as the waiter simply raised his eyebrow. Cynteria walked over to the fountain as she smiled and simply touched it, causing a glowing to emerge from her body as it began to slowly degenerate more and more the longer Cynteria held onto it until it completely broke down, causing the water to be flooded into the dining area. Alice and Cyn quickly left the area and walked back to their hotel laughting about what happened. "Well that was a great night!" Said Alice as she punched the air with a big grin on her face. "Now we can have some real fun!" "Haha, good thing I managed to absorb some rock, I'll need all the energy I can in order to keep up with you" Cynteria said side hugging Alice as they continued walking. However, when they were walking, there was a aura in the air as they had noticed that there was almost no one in the streets. Cynteria and Alice sensed something was wrong, especially when they noticed a stranger wearing a hooded cloak. "Hello Alice...." Said the stranger as he walked towards them pulling a huge sword off his back. "Oh come on!" Said Alice as she backed up abit. "Was hoping you weren't here!" "Who is this person?" Cynteria asked with a worried tone as she slowly backed up with Alice, trying to absorb the rock through her feet just in case he attempted to attack. "My old mentor....Enigma..." Said Alice as she pulled out her retractable staff. "We better get ready to run..." Enigma changed at the two using palm magic to send Alice back before he swung his sword at Cyn. "Out of my way b*tch!" He shouted as he swung his massive sword. Cynteria glared as she summoned up one of her stone wings, intercepting the blade as she glared at the man in front of her, "You will not hurt Alice!" She said using her other wing in an attempt to stab her with the feathers. Enigma took the attack and countered with his sword, knocking Cyn back into a near by wall runing her dress. "Your weak girl....." He said turning his attention to Alice who was recovering from the inital strike. Cynteria glared as she shot out her feather dagges at the man. As the daggers approched a loud screaching sound erupted from Enigma and a wall of sound stopped the flying daggers cold. "I was created to kill the Death Storm....You are nothing to me.....Earth Mage." Said Enigma as he walked closer to Alice readying his sword. Cynteria growled as she flapped her wings, soaring high into the sky as she launched more of her feathers, but this time she went with them as she started to spin, causing them to fly around her and create a drill-like effect all around her body, aiming right at Enigma. Enigma span around unleashing a shout enhanced by sound magic to hit Cyn from the air and deflect her attack. "Ok now your really bugging me Earthy.....I'll kill you first...." He said walking towards Cyn. "I was gonna leave you alone....I got bigger fish to kill." Suddenly a massive explosion erupted around Enigma. "Hey dipsh*t leave the ladies alone!" Said a voice. "It's not nice to abuse a woman." The voice came from a man with white hair wearing a waist coat and snakeskin trousers, his torso had several tattoos on it. "The name is Tsume Kurosaki! They call me Death Fang." The man said as he let loose a series of explosions as he snapped his fingers. Cynteria quickly ran over to the unconsious Alice as she kissed her on the cheek and held her as she saw the two men fighting, Tsume charged forward after the last explosion and started a barrage of kicks and punches enahnced with his magic turning his fists into steel and smashing into Enigma who tried to counter with his sword but lost it when tsume explode-blocked it. Cynteria was holding Alice's head close to her chest as she saw the movements that Tsume was doing, never in her life, aside from Markus, and all she could do was watch and be in awe. Enigma then grabbed Tsume by the neck and as he was about to slam him into the ground a fire ball flew and his Engima in the elbow joint causing him to drop Tsume. "Thats babe!" Said Tsume looking back past Cyn and Alice to look at a beautiful woman with raven black hair. "Saved my ass again!" "No worries....Think you can finish him?" She asked as she walked up to Cyn and Alice. "Yep i got him." Said Tsume as he charged at Enigma launching a flying back kick at his face sending him back from the explosion erupting from his foot. "Death's Eulegy!" Enigma flew through the dark landing and then retreating knowing he's out matched at this moment and needing to replan his mission slightly. "I'm coming for you all..." He said as he skulked off into the night. "Wow, that was amazing..." She said as Alice moaned and was regaining consiouness as she looked up to find Cynteria having small tears in her eyes. "I f*cking hate that guy...." Said Alice as she pulled Cyn into a kiss. "But i f*cking love you babe." "You alright red?" Said Tsume as he walked over brushing himself off. "We heard a rukus over here so decided to investigate." "Yeah we thought it was a mugging or something....With the cops looking for that assassin crooks ahve been working voer time." Said the woman. "Oh i'm Abi! The thug's wife." "Hey i'm no thug! I'm a brawler!" Said Tsume proudly. "I'm Alice thats Cynteria....And you jsut took on that assassin...." Said Alice as she tried to get up but fell back to the ground. "That ass he hit me in a pressure point...." Cynteria used all her arm strength to pick her up and craddle Alice bridal style, "Let me carry you for now then" She said giving Alice a deeper kiss. "Thanks babe...." Alice returned the kiss and looked at their two rescuers. "Thanks for the help...." "Hey no worries!" Said Tsume waving off the thanks. "We'll keep helping you against this guy if it's ok." "Yeah sure....We could use it." Said Alice as she got carried off by Cyn. Both Alice and Cynteria arrived back at ther room as Cynteria carefully placed Alice on the bed and went to go grab some medical supplies in her bag, returning as she started mixing up some herbs, "I'll have you healing, just give me a few mins..." She said before beginning to grind them up into a powder and adding some contents from a bottle, "Sorry that I got this dress ruined, you spent so much time choosing it for me..". "We'll get Markus to use his repair magic on it when we get home." Smiled Alice as she look at Cyn. "You did great babe but your kinda disavantaged when it comes to non-magical combat aren't ya?" "Not exactly the best at throwing a punch, especially when your dad basically just told you attack from far distance's, never bothering to explain it in the first place" She said putting the mixture of paste into some dressings before apply them to Alice's wound's, making her wince in pain, "Sorry, but hey, least it means it's working" Cynteria said chuckiling. "Markus did mention that Bolterus said that Stontas doesn't like physical contact that much." Said Alice as she layed on the bed. "I can teach you to throw a punch, kick and throw people around if ya like." "Well before we start getting rough on each other, let's get this dress off you, I'm sure you have more wounds underneath it" She said slowly slipping off the dress as to not do any rough damage to her, and applying more of the bandages on here. "You just wanted to see me without the dress on didn't ya?" Smirked Alice before wincing in pain. "We'll go make a search for Enigma." Said Tsume as the two left the room to search. "I like them!" Smirked Alice. "When we're going back we should invite them to the guild." "Haha, sounds fine with me, and... There" She said finishing the wrapping on her bandages as she smiled, "Try not to move so much, after a while, your wounds should be fine" Cynteria said sighing as she laid on the bed next to Alice. "Tonight had a lot of excitement didn't it?" "Yeah and problematic.....Enigma is after me cos i kinda betrayed him...." Said Alice looking at Cyn. "He was attacking a village that he thought was involved with Daimon....I stopped him from hurt anyone else....." "Well then, I'll just have to make sure he doesn't hurt my baby" Cynteria said turning to look over to Alice and kiss her deeply. Alice returned the kiss and smiled. "Hey you got beat around abit as well remember?" She said poking Cyn on the nose. "Luckly Tsume came in when he did or you wouldn't be here." "I'd rather see you safe, I've already been abandoned once, I don't want to have to do it again" Cynteria said wrapping her arms around Alice's body. "Yeah but i don't wanna loose you either." She said kissing Cyn's neck as she regained some movement in her legs. "Ahh good the effects of that strike are wearing off." "Haha, as much fun as it would be doing some more activities, you need your rest, by tomorrow your wound's would be fully healed" She said moaning a bit. "Cool...Wonder if Tsume and Abi have found Enigma yet." Said Alice as she relaxed abit. '''Next Chapter: 'Official Beginning: Training Days Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline Category:Journey: Duo Path Category:Chapters